A portable device such as a cellular phone or a smart phone can now be equipped with an electronic compass. The electronic compass calculates an orientation of the compass relative to the Earth's magnetic field. This information may be provided to the user (e.g. as an arrow pointing true north, or as a read-out giving the orientation of the device) or provided to an application (e.g. a navigation application).
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/examples of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.